ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrival
Location: Los Soledad Malware: (Enters Los Soledad) My arsenal shall increase exponentially from the weapons at this Military base. (Scans as much technology as he can) Location: Plumbers HQ Max: (Notices computer flashing) Ben! Rook! Ben: Yes Grandpa? Rook: What is the problem Magister? Max: The silent alarm has just gone off. Los Soledad is being broken into at this very moment! Ben: Lets go! Rook: But the Magister has not yet told us all the information of this incident yet. Ben: Too many big words! (Gets on Tenn-Speed Cycle and drives off) Max: (Shakes his head) Rook: Wait for me. (Gets into the Proto-TRUK and drives off) Location: Los Soledad Ben: (Arrives at Los Soledad) Rook: (Arrives right after Ben) You could have waited sir. Ben: Lets just go get him! Rook: Alright. (They enter the building where Paradox did his time travel experiment) Ben: Hey. Wire for Brains! Malware: Tennyson! Rook: You are under arrest. (Takes out Proto-Tool) Malware: No prison in the universe can contain me. (Fires Optic Laser Beam at Rook) Rook: (Dodges the laser beam. Turns the Proto-Tool into a bow and arrow. Then fires it at Malware) Malware: (An arrow gets lodged in his right arm. He pulls the arrow out) You fool! (Merges Paradox's time machine and starts it up Ben: (Transforms into Shocksquatch) Shocksquatch: Your plans are about to be short circuited (Blast Malware with a huge bolt of electricity) Malware: You fool you will corrupt the time stream! Shocksquatch: Ah! Malware: Ah! (Malware and Shocksquatch disappear) Rook: Ben! Location: Gotham City Shocksquatch: Where are we? Malware: Its seems you have sent us to another dimension! Shocksquatch: I did?! Its your fault! Malware: Silence! (Takes over nearby car, floors it, and slams into Shocksquatch) Shocksquatch: (Punches the car over and over again with electrified fist) (Citizens run in panic) Malware: (Fires a laser beam at Shocksquatch, knocking him off the car. He drives away) Shocksquatch : (Lies in the middle of road) Ouch. Citizen #1: Its a Monster! Citizen #2: No! Its a Yeti! Shocksquatch: I'm actually an alien! Citizen #1 : It talks! Citizen #2: Run! Shocksquatch: Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you! Batman: (Is notified by Commissioner Gordan while in the Bat-Mobile of the two aliens. He arrives on the street where Shocksquatch is located. He exits the Bat-Mobile) I'm going to have to ask you to come with me. Shocksquatch: Huh? No thanks! Batman: (Under breath) Its obviously not Langstrom. Shocksquatch: (Starts to walk off) Batman: Stop! Shocksquatch: (Ignores Batman) Batman: I said stop! (Throws a batarang at Shocksquatch. It lodges into his shoulder) Shocksquatch: Your gonna have to do better than.....BOOM (The batarang explodes and Sho cksquatch slams into a light post) You did not just do that! Batman: (Throws smoke capsule in front of Shocksquatch) Shocksquatch: (Coughs) Smoke huh? You know what comes after smoke? (Transforms) Fire. Heatblast: (Breaths fire) Batman: What?! (Batman is shocked at the transformation) Heatblast: (Creates a wall of fire around Batman) Batman: (Sprays anti-fire foam onto the fire) Heatblast: Your good but I'm better. There is no way you can..Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep........ Ben: Crud. Batman: (Punches Ben in the face causing him to knock out cold. He radios the Watchtower) This is Batman. You will not believe what I just fought. I'm bringing it to the Watchtower to show you. To be continued........ Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Batman *Citizen #1 *Citizen #2 Villians *Malware Aliens Used *Shocksquatch *Heatblast Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: DC